


On a date

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a date

“You’re not serious?” Sam asked, frowning. Gabriel just grinned and Sam sighed because of COURSE he was serious. 

“You wanted us to go on a date, what else did you think I was going to do, Sam?” Gabriel laughed. Sam just sighed because, yes, he’d been naive enough to think drinks. A little time together in a quiet place, no Dean or world saving. Maybe even something as classis as dinner and a movie. He certainly hadn’t been thinking ‘gee, I hope my boyfriend shrinks us both down and puts us on a date fruit for the evening’. 

“Don’t pout,” Gabriel mumbled, stepping in close and sliding an arm around Sam’s waste. “We’re alone here, wasn’t that the point.” 

“The point was to enjoy something together. Build good memories. Not to explore a dried fruit.” 

“Ok, so it’s not traditional,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Doesn’t mean it’s not a good thing we can do together. I mean, have you ever thought what a date might be like on this scale?” 

“Have I ever wanted to?” Sam asked. Gabriel pouted at that so he relented with a sigh, looking around them. It was oddly majestic, if he didn’t think too hard about what exactly he was looking at. It was obviously a dried date, the folds in the skin were now massive canyons laid out before them. He reached down and punched the floor but, at this size, he didn’t have enough strength to break the skin. 

“What are we meant to do here?” he asked frowning. 

“Well,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “I thought we might go for a walk along here. We can hold hands if you want, on account of you being a romantic. Then we can make out.” 

“You want us to make out here?” 

“Why not? I can absolutely guarantee no interruptions.” 

Sam thought about that for a second and realised that Gabriel might be on to something. After all, so far their relationship had consisted of a series of bizarre interruptions. He could certainly get behind a place Dean would never look for them and, well, if he didn’t think about this too much it was rather beautiful. 

“Sure,” he said finally, holding his hand out to Gabriel. “I guess I shouldn’t really have expected anything less from you?” 

“Definitely not,” Gabriel agreed. “And this is only our first time out. Think of all the other places I can take you.” 

“I dread to think,” Sam replied, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It's a character fault. Written or the 30 day OTP challenge promp 4 - On a date.


End file.
